


We Wrecked the World

by Angelic_Hellraiser



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Hellraiser/pseuds/Angelic_Hellraiser
Summary: My collection of Leon/Ada one-shots, drabbles and poems.





	1. Naked Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These stories were not beta-checked, so there will be grammatical and spelling errors. Thanks for reading!

 

The water is hot and soothing as it pelts against her skin, alleviating wary muscles. Her eyes drift close. What had happened in the last 72 hours, still feels like a dream. She shakes her head, a lazy smile ghosting her lips. Leon's eyes had been enough to make her want to wait one minute longer on that roof, inviting him to chase her.  
  
"Still," she breathes aloud, "it's safer that you didn't... especially now."  
  
_Simmons, Radames... all that mess, and more._  
  
It was no question that they would have been dispatched even if Ada hadn't taken care of them. However, the damning evidence Carla had left in her wake wouldn't have been wiped clean. Regardless of her skills and _their_ need of them, Ada knew for a fact that they wouldn't have risked their neck to clear her name. _Not that I would want them to._  
  
Trust and truth are something of fallacies in the game behind the curtain, the real game. She'd been dancing to this deadly song all her life. Being born into Hell is quite the eye-opener. There is no room for error, only enough room to learn one thing, _death_. After a while, numbness takes over the heart, slowly, quietly.  
  
Ada throws her head back, letting the water push her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
They'd no reason to trust her, and despite that being an inconvenience for her, Ada felt it very wise on their part. Gaining even an ounce of their trust had been damn near impossible.  
  
She smirks. _The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.   _  
  
Her hands move along her body slowly, massaging away the exhaustion of a 72 hours she'll never want to live again. What Simmons had done to her... What he'd done to Carla Radames... He deserved worse than the end he'd received, though Ada isn't complaining. He is gone, as is the evidence of her own violation. _Sick bastard._    
  
Her jaw tightens and she glares at the cinnamon-colored shower tile. It stares back at her, blank and empty.  
  
If she'd ever told herself that she wasn't tired of this game, she'd be lying. Even the most battle-hardened player succumbs to their humanity. It isn't the missions, or escaping death, or even the boring, black room, microphone meetings. Her breath comes out in a rush, cold against her lips. It's the deceit, but most of all, it's the _loneliness_ of that deceit.   
  
Day in and day out, every morning in front of the bathroom mirror, she paints on a mask, hiding a tired and empty face. Every move has to be motionless. Every breath has to be silent. For years, she's honed the art of becoming a part of her environment, a chameleon, with _no face_.  
  
She blinks the water from her eyes. " Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate." Her whisper hangs in the steamy air, poised... waiting.  
  
_Even most heroes couldn't brave the fires of Hell's game._  
  
It was after Raccoon City that she'd chosen this. _It was after_ \--she jerks her head away as if averting her eyes, and water sprays from her hair. Swallowing thickly, she grabs her shampoo, hastily lathering it in her hands, and working it along her scalp. She focuses on the lulling sensation, trying to ignore the onslaught of memories.  
  
After years of being heartless, after years of pretending love--just a means to an end, a calculated action to exact a preferred reaction. Though, when his eyes--steely blue--when they looked into hers as he'd fought to stay awake, she couldn't look at him. Not anymore. The wound had wept with his blood, and it had all been for her.  
  
_Sacrifice._  
  
After years of being empty, Ada Wong had found something that night, something that, still to this day, frightens her... and exhilarates her.  
  
"Wouldn't it surprise you, handsome, if you knew that it wasn't you chasing me, but it was me chasing you?" She smiles nostalgically. "Wouldn't you laugh, if I told you that it's you that scares me the most?"  
  
Confessions to an empty wall. Ada sighs and rinses her hair.  
  
Ten minutes later, the bathroom mirror is hazy with steam and the pumpkin spice candle she'd lit has been snuffed out by overflowing wax. After drying off with a towel, she wraps herself in a cotton robe and starts for the door; however, she pauses just before the mirror.  
  
Her reflection is a formless ghost, _faceless_.  
  
"When you see me, Leon..." she trails off as she steps forward and wipes away the condensation with a towel. "... What do you see?"


	2. When Your Dreams Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I've always loved the idea of Leon rejecting his government after finding out that they are just as much to blame for the outbreaks as threats like Wesker and Carla. This was written some time back. Just recently found it. XD

The sight of him disheveled, agitated, and so obviously _desperate_ , it makes her heart constrict in that painfully familiar way.

 

_We're both too old for these games._   
  


She takes a slow and measured breath, tilting her head to the side, coy and playful. He only glares at her, hurt evident in his blazing azure eyes.  
  


_I'm sorry, Leon. I won't let you get caught up in this part of the game._   
  


She'd only been able to keep him at arms reach for so long, deliberately focusing his attention on anything but them. Truthfully, if he ever found out just who he really worked for—Ada pushes the thought from her head. Leon wouldn't be able to handle knowing. Not now, especially.  
  


 _He'll push me regardless... and he has a right to know._ Something inside her breaks, softly, quietly. It was only when she'd lost everything all those years ago... that she could do anything. _But... can Leon handle this?_  
  


Her eyes move over him, analyzing, as a leisurely creeping ache throbs in her chest. He is more than exhausted. He's doing everything he can to square his shoulders and stand tall, feigning the appearance of annoyance.  
  


"Where are all the customers?" Leon drawls huskily.  
  


Ada smirks. "The barkeeper is an old friend of mine."  
  


Leon scoffs. "You must have all kinds of friends."  
  


She averts her eyes to the people outside the snowy windows. "You're still guessing at _what_ I am."  
  


Leon's lips pull back in an irritated grimace. "I'm tired of you running from me."  
  


Elegant eyebrows raise. "Whoever said I was running from _you_."  
  


He stares at her in confusion; then, his eyes narrow. "Why can't you just tell me?"  
  


Her eyes focus on him. "Truth be told, Leon..." She hesitates, her tongue rolling carefully over her lips. "You're not only after me, you're after the truth, because what you thought was real... is turning into a lie. Am I right?"  
  


He walks to the booth opposite her and slides into the seat, a profound sigh escaping his lungs. "You think I'm a fool."  
  


"No," Ada answers simply. "But, you do."  
  


His head jerks up at her, his eyes wide.  
  


Ada looks back out at the soft flurries of snow. "Finding me here wasn't very wise. Then again, you know that. You're a little too rash sometimes, Leon." She smiles offhandedly, a tender curve at the corners of her mouth. "You're beginning to realize that... you can't stop _them_."  
  


Leon's expression hardens. "Who are _they_?"  
  


Ada smirks disdainfully. "They're your employers. They're my employers. They are the faces you'll _never_ see. Both sides of the spectrum fuel _their_ purpose." She finally looks back at him and finds herself short of breath. He's a child again, lost, confused--a first-day rookie with a willing heart and an unbruised badge of trust. Only this time, age has caught up with him. It casts shadows under his eyes and carves fine lines around his mouth.  
  


The silence moves in sync with their breathing, an uncomfortable wave, pulsing, fading.  
  


She'd known this couldn't last forever. He'd start to question it one day, and the innate desire to do right in him would inevitably drive him to this exact moment.  
  


Ada closes her eyes. "Leon... listen. I can't ask you to go back to your life, to how you saw things before—"  
  


"Do they know... what you're really doing?" Leon interrupts her.  
  


_Always such a boy scout..._   
  


She shakes her head and chuckles. "You still want to believe in me... after all those _murders_ I'd committed, _all those innocent lives_?" Revulsion leaks into her voice like a poison, withering it.  
  


Biting her tongue, she glares at the silver day sheen on the table nearest to the windows. The snow is a bit heavier now.  
  


"I've killed innocent people, too." He whispers, his voice thin and small. "I killed innocent people when all I've wanted to do is help."  
  


She can hear tears creeping just behind his eyes, their biting glimmer winking in his lashes. Age. It moves over her like an unwanted caress and she shivers.  
  


Her voice is soft, desperate. "I never wanted this for you, Leon. You've a good heart. Incorruptible. But good people like you die just as the innocent lives you try to save. You've been dying for a long time." The last sentence is barely heard.  
  


The stillness tightens around them like coiling barbed-wire. Both of them are unaware that they are holding their breath.  
  


"Who are _they_?" Leon finally repeats again, his gaze flickering back to life.   
  


Anger. _Good_ , she muses. _He'll need that_. "I've been trying for years to gain access to the list, but it's been very difficult. These people understand the meaning of discrete." She pauses thoughtfully for a moment. "I'd hoped coaxing them with new strains from Umbrella's old toy box would get me a bite. Just one bite is all I'd need, but so far, nothing."  
  


Leon rises to his feet, his expression determined. "I want to help."  
  


Ada regards him with a smirk. "I've always worked alone handso—"  
  


"Not anymore, Ada." He says smoothly. Coldly. "I'm in this just as much as you."  
  


 _He's not turning back_. She feels it now, a blossoming love long hidden deep in the recesses of her chest. It warms her whole body and she suddenly realizes just how dangerous Leon can be... to make people fall in love with him like that so freely, so easily... and over and over again.   
  


_Powerful._   
  


"Alright." She murmurs, putting a hand to his face. "Leon, you—"  
  


Before she can finish he kisses her, tender and fleeting. It ends all too quickly, though, and then his stare is mere inches from hers. "I always knew you. People doubted, but I always knew."    
  


She smiles and, for the first time, there is a note of true happiness. "I can't fool you, can I handsome?"


	3. Stolen Wings

She awakens slowly, _pleasantly_.  
  
Her bones pop as she stretches, a dreamy cat on a throne of silk and pillows. The air above the covers is cool--chilly even. Sniffing at it, she turns and curls snugly up to him.  
  
He's warm, his soft breathy snore comforting. Being next to him like this--it's... different. Her lashes flutter as she watches him breathe, his chest rising and falling beneath the covers. The sudden desire to touch him, to skim her fingers over his naked skin and reignite the lingering embers from last night's fire, moves over her like the rising tide... _all-encompassing_.  
  
An impish smile teases her lips and she nuzzles his shoulder, relishing this fleeting moment of him being hers, _solely_ hers. It won't be long before they would both have to wake up, but she will preserve every detail about him, about _them_. She'd drink this memory in like an elixir for her soul and tuck it away safely inside her heart. _I snuck into Heaven with you last night, handsome, but I can't steal your wings forever..._ She reaches out to his lips, her fingertips ghosting them tenderly. _Earth is a long hard fall, but I guess you're worth it._ She closes her eyes as his moist breath warms her skin.  
  
Time moves quietly, ticking away like an every quickening heart beat. She wraps her arms around him possessively, desperately. He groans sleepily and rolls on his side, his face now mere centimeters from hers. She breathes him in, savoring him. His lips twitch and her name is a contented rumbling sigh.  
  
An ache suddenly spread _s_ across her chest, stealing her breath away. _Wanti--needing you like this... it isn't something I'm used to, or something that I'm willing to let go._ Her eyes widen at the silent confession. Needing him--she'd known for quite a few years now that Leon had become special to her, in more ways than one, but to completely understand the connection between them, to feel it coursing through her veins like electricity... to _make love_ to him.  
  
This is... entirely new to her.  
  
Perhaps it's because of this very reason that she'd been running all those years. Leon, the exposed vein of her heart, the chink in her impenetrable exterior.

She gazes at him, involuntary tears threatening to fall. "I love you, Leon Scott Kennedy." Her hushed whisper tickles his nose and he scowls. The action makes her smile despite herself and she takes a deep breath, steadying her trembling heart before she continues. "I've loved you for so long... that I don't feel empty, anymore."  
  
 _What is that feeling?_ She muses to herself. _Emptiness..._ She must have forgotten it some time ago. Had she been ignoring the truth all this time? Is that how it left without her noticing?  
  
His eyelids flicker with dreams and she can hear time's heartbeat quickening again. _It's time for me to leave, handsome, even though I..._ She caresses his face affectionately. _I'll find my way_ _back._ _I promise._  
  
She barely makes a sound as she slips from his bed, the cold air sucking his warmth away from her bare skin. Paying little attention to it, she moves quickly to find her clothes, which are littered all throughout the apartment. She smirks to herself. One of the potted plants is knocked over. They must have hit it without realizing... Well, they were both pretty distracted. Her smirk breaks into a Cheshire grin.  
  
After dressing, she finds a piece of paper and a pen. He wouldn't be happy with a 'goodbye' note, but then again, neither is she. _However, things outside this little paradise don't change, handsome, and I have to fall back to Earth at some point._ Before she folds it in half, she fishes her lipstick out of her skirt pocket and applies it to her lips. With a final seal of her rose pink lips, she sneaks back into his bedroom and leaves the note near his pillow. He doesn't even stir.  
  
She pauses at the doorway, her murmur lost to the crisp morning chorus of birds. "I'll be back, Leon. I promise."


	4. Some Tears Never Fall

Leaves dance around my feet as I sit watching the sun dip low. The night is coming faster now, swallowing the light with a ravenous hunger, a lover’s hunger. There’s an ocean in my mind, churning my thoughts and drowning me. It’s worse tonight than it has ever been. His face is a rippling memory ebbing away with the waves and his blue eyes match the color of the deepening forever of my mind.  
  
“I miss you.” Saying it aloud holds little comfort, but something about hearing my own voice pronounce it so carefully, so quietly. My little secret. _Leon…_  
  
The memories of his tender voice, always so understanding and passionate, it moves over me like a ghostly breath. He’d never taken me at face value, his keen eyes always searching for something more. _The truth._ He’s always been the strong one.  
  
Darkness is creeping wistfully across the trees and buildings, engulfing them in her loneliness as she watches her bright companion disappear in one last show of brilliance behind the black horizon. _Goodbye._ It’s something I’ve never said to him, something I’ve never wanted to say. I can’t. Akin to the night, I am unwilling to acknowledge that we can never be together, always on the same orbit, but never meeting. The moon, she must abandon her lover every dawn and every dusk, only ever catching a whisper of his presence.  
  
“We’re on the same path, but we can never walk it together.” My voice is trembling and husky. The tears I’ve hidden away are stinging my eyes. “But the moon watches over her lover, protecting him in the dark where he cannot see the dangers. Kind of like you and I, handsome.” I smile softly at that, but it is a sad smile.  
  
After a few moments, I get to my feet, my eyes focused on the dimming blush of the fiery sky. The blush is soon gone, giving way to velvet blue. He has gone to sleep, leaving his silent guardian to watch him through the night. “But it’s never goodbye,” I whisper as I close my eyes and disappear into the dark.


	5. Vacant Red Silk

A mystery…  
Bedroom eyes with a hint of ice.  
Smooth steel-  
Weapon of choice?  
Perhaps…  
Personally, I'm sick of your games.  
Confused and permanently twisted,  
From your 'cat and mouse' charade.  
The gun in your hand,  
Never wavers.  
So sure…  
Satisfied…  
And empty inside.  
You ugly,  
Beautiful,  
Contradiction of misery.  
Is it lonely where you are-  
Wrapped in that self-assured perfection?  
Shattered porcelain…  
Vacant red silk…  
So beautiful…  
So ugly…  
My love… my enemy…


	6. Floating Breathlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

His heart is still racing, a delightful thudding against his chest, warm, almost musical. A slow smile teases his lips and he glances over at her sweat glistened skin. Her own chest is rising and falling hastily, the ebbing excitement giving way to afterglow and satisfaction.

She looks over to him, her eyebrow raising. “Having fun, handsome?”

He wants to touch her, make sure this isn’t a dream he’s fallen into, _make sure that she hasn’t left again_. “I was having fun.” His graveled whisper tickles his throat as his fingers skim her shoulder. “Now… I’m…”

Silence stretches around them, comforting. He can’t look away from her. It’s always like this. She’s always caught him off guard, always left him wanting more, yet somehow satisfied… somewhere deep inside.

Back on that crumbling catwalk, in the hellish fire and rising ash, he’d realized just what this woman meant to him. _She’s precious to me… because I can share this kind of silence with her._ His fingertips graze her lips, lingering. _This silence isn’t empty, because… I trust her, completely._

Her chocolate eyes flicker and her playful expression is momentarily replaced with something else… It’s gone suddenly, though, hidden back under bedroom eyes and sly lips. He exhales, disappointed.

“You’re so greedy.” She chuckles. “It’s cute.”

Leon’s eyebrows soar to his hairline. “Greedy?”

Her lashes flutter and her tongue wets her lips. He’s distracted again.

“I can’t give you everything, Leon, not… right now… Maybe not ever.” Her true age shows in her face at that moment, every creeping line and battled-hardened feature fading into the shadows of twilight.

 _Raw honesty…_ an open wound revealing just a little more of her heart. He savors these moments, moments when she either doesn’t realize, or doesn’t care that she’s pulled away her mask.

He’s waiting for the moment she hurls it against the wall, waiting for the sound of it shattering, a brittle twinkle of crippling chains falling free.

His arms are encircling her and his lips find hers before he even registers it. Oddly enough, she doesn’t protest the action, but invites it. Her fingers crawl up his arms and her breaths are ragged against his mouth. He can feel her heartbeat, a rattling bird in her chest. She embraces him tightly, desperately, and they remain this way for a while, frozen in time.

When he pulls away, he sees something glittering at the corners of her eyes; however, before he can read her thoughts, she looks away. Tears. _What was she thinking just now? I already know, don’t I?_

He kisses her jaw line tenderly. “I’ll always trust you, Ada. _Always_.”

Her eyes crinkle and her lips tremble, as if she’s holding something back. He waits, watching her.

“Leon…” Her velvety whisper cracks and she closes her eyes. “I… most of my life–no, all of my life has been a test. I…” She swallows forcefully. “I’m not made to love someone. I never was.” Her amber eyes are open and glittering again. “But… I…” She shuts her eyes tightly, the tears dripping down the bridge of her nose.

 _Her mask is fracturing in two._ He closes his eyes. _No… I can’t let that happen._

Leon takes her chin gently in his hand and turns her to face him again, his gaze boring into her. For the first time in his life, her eyes are wide and unveiled. Exhaustion, fear, want, and desperation are swirling, tangled amongst each other in a glimmering mess.

She wants to look away, to hide her heart–he can feel it, but she holds his stare.

_I love you._

“Ada, I have never asked for you to stay.” He caresses her face.  “I used to ask for answers, but I understand. I don’t need answers, anymore. Reasons are for people too afraid to face what’s right in front of them.” He smiles contentedly. “Out of all the things in my life, you have never been, and will never be a regret.”

Her lips part in surprise and he kisses them, feeling her begin to smile with him.

 _I won’t let you destroy your mask for me._ Until this moment, he’d not been aware of his own selfishness. His desire to have her, to keep her–a foolish flight of fancy, really–isn’t fair. _No, I won’t let you destroy such a necessary thing._

As they pull away, Ada reaches out to touch his face, her eyes half-lidded and her expression serene. “No. I can’t stay, Leon, but I’ll always come back. _Always_.”

 _You’ll hide away your mask for me._ He kisses her forehead. _It’s enough._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Feedback is love!


End file.
